All for One, None for All
by Anndy Malfoy
Summary: Albus and Minerva Dumbledore's child, Athena, runs away from home and meets a mysterious stranger. And what does Apollo have to do with everything?
1. The Not So Great Escape

The wind blew the young girls dark raven hair away from her face as she swung in her seat. Her name was Athena, and she was ten. She was in her room, swinging in a small seat attached to the ceiling. A swing of sorts.  
  
The window was open, adding to the cool breeze.  
  
It was very relaxing really. Not many people have a swing in their room. Then again, not many people were Athena.  
  
Athena was the only child of Albus and Minerva Dumbledore, and she was their greatest hope and dream. The only setback was the Athena herself didn't want to be. She often sat on her swing with her window open to get a chance to relax. Her mother and father's restless chattering about Hogwarts and Transfigurations was irritating to say the least.  
  
A knock sounded loudly and hollowly on her door and she groaned, leaning back on her swing so that her hair hung down and she was staring at the door upside-down, "Go away."  
  
"Athena, you have to come out, it's dinner." Her mothers voice came through the thick wood and Athena sighed.  
  
"But mu-um," She wined, "Can't I just eat in here?"  
  
The door creaked open, and Minerva stood there, her black hair tied back in a messy bun, her wand sticking out of it, in easy reach, and in her hands was a vast mass of books. From the thin "Transfiguring Transfigurations" by the esteemed Emeric Switch, to the thick, "Ten Ton Tome Of Tongue Tying Transfigurations" by Theodore Twitch.  
  
"I don't think so honey, the last time that happened we lost a plate out the window." Minerva began to take the books out of her arms and placed the "Ten Ton Tome" on the bottom, under "A Guide to Transfigurations: Grade One" which was underneath, "Conjuring Tea to Lesser Things" which was placed next to "OK, So Now You're a Toad?" and "Transfiguring Transfigurations." Athena eyed the books wearily.  
  
"Mum, I cannot finish those in two months." She proclaimed, as the "Ten Ton Tome" wavered on the edge of the table.  
  
"Of course not, Athena," Her mother scolded, then pulled out "A Guide to Transfigurations: Grade One" and "Transfiguring Transfigurations", "You need to bring these two to school, and the others you can read here."  
  
Athena shook her head, but stood up, brushing past her mother with an indignant sniff. She walked a slowly down the whitewashed halls of her mothers summer cottage in Scotland. She paused at the window, and looked over the loch the cottage was set on. The water was rippling near the reeds, and a frog croaked as it splashed into murky water. Sighing, she continued to troop to the dining room, and as she rounded the corner she heard her mum close the door of her bedroom with an audible snap. Quickening her pace she reached the dining room and was seated as her mother came around the corner.  
  
Minerva chanced a small smile as she sat down, but Athena did not respond, besides taking a large bite of broccoli and cheese. Minerva sighed, and began her own meal as Albus entered the room, "Ah, my two favorite ladies!" He cried, and swooped down to give Minerva a peck on the cheek.  
  
Minerva gave a strained smile, but Athena's face remained emotionless as she continued to eat her broccoli and cheese.  
  
Albus smiled, "And how is my little Transfiguration Bug?" He asked Athena, but she stared down at her plate, her anger rising.  
  
Minerva's smile faltered and died, but she said nothing, just stared at her ten-year-old daughter expectantly.  
  
"I don't like Transfigurations." Athena whispered.  
  
Albus cocked his head, "What was that dear? We didn't catch it."  
  
"I - don't like Transfigurations." Athena faltered.  
  
They stared at her, and Athena hung her head, her hair falling into the cheese sauce. Her parents stared in shock as their minds slogged through the fact that their daughter did not like Transfigurations.  
  
Minerva cracked the silence, "Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you're not good at it."  
  
Athena scowled, "But I'm not! I know I'm not! I can feel it."  
  
Albus shook his head, "Have you tried?"  
  
"W-well, no."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
"I just know, okay? I can feel it; I'm not good Transfigurations! Just because you and Mum are brilliant with it, doesn't mean I bloody well have to be!" She yelled, standing up furiously and knocking over her chair.  
  
Minerva stood as well, her face set in stone as she reverted to her teacher face, "Athena Aaliyah Dumbledore! You will never speak to your father like that! Go to your room!"  
  
"Fine!" She screamed, "I HATE YOU!"  
  
Albus frowned and shook his head as Athena ran from the dining room, slamming shut and locking her door before barricading it with her small dresser. She collapsed onto her bed and cried in frustration, before picking herself up off the damp pillows and searching around for her Mum's old school trunk, and began packing things into it. Her brand new Hogwarts robes, that she would be wearing in two months, on her birthday, her cauldron, spell books (even the Transfigurations books. All five.), her hat, everything. She collapsed back onto her bed as her four-month kitten slunk out from the dusty under space under her bed, with her she pulled a large spider, and Athena's nose wrinkled as one of the long spindly legs fell onto the floor.  
  
"Luna," She muttered, picking up the little black cat, and pulling out the spider with a disgusted 'bleh', "No more spiders." She scolded, waving the spider at her. Luna swatted at it, and Athena pulled it away, throwing it out the window where it fluttered down the cliff. "We're going on a trip, Luna." She smiled slightly, "Are you packed, love?" Luna mewed and Athena smiled. "Good girl."  
  
She placed the kitten down on the bed, and pace around the room, before stopping at the bedroom door, and pushed her dresser out of the way, she crept out into the hall, past her parents bedroom where their voices came briefly to her; ".What are we going to do?"  
  
Athena frowned but headed on to the kitchen, where she nimbly avoided the House Elves, who were to eager to help, and made herself enough food to last a week on the road. She packed it into a large paper bag crept back to the hallway, where her Father's voice echoed faintly, "We could always send her to Durmstrang."  
  
Her mother squeaked and Athena ran down the hall, redoubling her efforts to get away. Bursting into her room she threw the food into the trunk and pulled out one of the drawers in her dresser, pushing all the socks and underwear to the front she pulled out a large tin, and shook it. It jangled merrily, and she gave a ladylike grunt of satisfaction. In her tin she had one half of the birthday money she'd been saving for three years. Throwing that in the trunk as well, she slammed it shut, and thanked the gods her parents had placed a Silencing Charm on her room when she had been very taken with loud music on the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network).  
  
Sighing, she sank down on the trunk, and dozed.  
  
(She was falling through space, gliding gently, and the stars around her winked merrily. Then her head tipped down and she went into a neck breaking dive, and she zoomed through the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and she saw her father standing in the middle of the great room, with students from all houses around them, and he held out his arm to catch her.  
  
She fell gratefully, but at the last possible moment, he stepped aside, and she crashed into the ground.)  
  
Athena woke to uproarious laughter, and she jerked her head around, and with the sudden motion she fell off her trunk. Tipping her head farther back she saw her clock/radio blinking cheerily at her, and the new DJ for the WWN, Ralph, or Ron or something, stopped laughing and continued his sentence.  
  
"Thank you, Weird Sisters! We'll never forget this interview. This is Ron Weasley, signing off!"  
  
She nodded, and fell off the trunk, and checked her radio again. The clock read ten thirty, and stood, picking up the old traveling cloak where she had discarded it and throwing it on. She cast her eyes around, and picked up her trunk, dragged it to the door, and dropped it again. Hurrying now, she picked up Luna off the bed, and placed her in the Muggle carrying case she had come in, and picked up the trunk once more. Opening the door she crept out, dragging the trunk carefully down the hall, past her parents room where her father was snoring, but she could still hear her mother flipping pages in a book.  
  
She stopped and pressed her ear against the door. Sure enough, she could hear the crisp pages of her mothers book flipping back and she could almost picture the scene inside.  
  
Her mother sitting on her side of the bed, lamp on, glasses hanging down her nose, bun still in place, with a large book in her lap. She would be flipping pages and occasionally her elbow would hit her sleeping father, whose snores always echoed throughout the house.  
  
The light suddenly blew out in her parents room, and she moved on, passing though the dining room into the kitchen, where the house elves had long gone to bed, and she crept out through the kitchens back entrance, where she stopped, and breathed in the crisp cool air of the night.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, may or may not be remedied in future chapters. Updates will be sporadic due to where I'm writing it. School is not the number one place to write a story, but, here we are. Apology's for not updating any other stories. My computer at home crashed and I started this last year.  
  
Disclaimer: The dog ate my disclaimer. 


	2. The Better Planned Escape

Adrian sighed as his parents started the argument that they had been having since he was born. His parents, Draco and Ginny Malfoy were sitting across from each other snapping back and forth. He supposed he shouldn't complain, his parents were fine at any other time then breakfast.  
  
"Slytherin." His father snapped. "Its obvious he'll be a Slytherin, won't you, Ian?"  
  
He shrugged and picked at his eggs.  
  
"He'll be in Gryffindor." Retorted his mother, "He's brave and honest, aren't you, Adrian?"  
  
He shrugged again, and stood, leaving the dining room where his parents began arguing again. He walked down the hall towards his room. Opening the door, he grinned at his drum set, and picked up the sticks off the ground where he'd dropped them. Sitting behind the large bass, he began beating a fast rock rhythm, and his father shouted for his 'unnecessary pot banging' to stop. He gave a rather violent slam to the bass which echoed throughout the house.  
  
His father shouted again, and Adrian climbed up onto the top bunk of his bed, where he pulled out the plans for his great escape. First, he would pack, obviously, then, he would sneak into his fathers study, and take the authorized port key to the Leaky Cauldron. Then he would take accommodations at the inn, and wait for school to start.  
  
It was perfect. Foolproof even. As long as everything went according to plan.  
  
Grinning, he jumped down from his bed, and flipped open his new trunk, enchanted to be feather light, and began throwing in clothes and random socks, books, and trinkets, and finally, his money sack. His Uncles, Fred and George had sent him a small fortune for his birthday last year, and he shook the sack that held the remaining coins. It clanked noisily and he threw it into the enchanted trunk.  
  
Then he left his room, closing the door behind him and retracing his steps to the dinging room, where he informed his mother that he had a slight headache, and was going to bed. His mother agreed instantly, and asked if there was anything he needed. He shook his head, no, and left the dining room, taking a vial of dreamless sleep potion from the bathroom, and reentering his room, where he downed the vial and climbed up onto his bed, before collapsing into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
He woke several hours later, to his alarm going off. Glancing at it, it blinked twelve thirty at him. He smirked, and he jumped off his bed, landing in the dirty clothes littering the floor with a muffled thump. He padded through the room, picking up random objects and setting them back down, before leaving into the heavily carpeted hall, and walking down to his father's heavily guarded study.  
  
He pulled a pencil stub out of his pocket and tossed it at the door. It bounced back at him and flew past his ear. He nodded in satisfaction and picked up the pencil again, and sent it sliding across the carpet towards the crack under the door, and the week point in his fathers ward. It slid under and stopped, while the door shimmered for a moment and lost its magical air.  
  
Grinning, he opened the door, only to be confronted by a large growling dog, with saliva hang down from its mouth. It growled again, and Adrian frowned, and looked away from it. It continued to growl as he walked past, and as he leveled with it, it lunged and snapped at him, but he continued walking, and as he came around it, it gave a low mournful howl, and denigrated.  
  
"Sendings." He muttered, and walked farther into the dark hall in which he had found himself.  
  
He kept walking, and slowly light came into the hall, and he saw doors lining the walls in front and behind him. He sighed and touched every door as he walked past, his fingers sliding through each until.  
  
THWUMP! His fingers jerked into solid wood, and he jerked backwards, the momentum of the jerk throwing him onto his bum, and he groaned, standing up slowly and rubbing said bum.  
  
"Bloody stupid doors." He muttered, and twisted the doorknob. It opened easily, and he encountered another door. "And bloody Muggle movies."  
  
He continued opening the same door until he found one that opened into his fathers dark green study. He sighed with relief, and entered, moving across the room to the china cabinet in the back, and opening it carefully, he pulled out the red stripped polished stone that rested on far left side, next to his fathers 'Order of Merlin; First Class' certificate, which was placed next to his Hogwarts Diploma, stating that he had graduated first in his class. Which had been situated next to his mothers flyer for those who had perished in the war against He Who Must Not Be Named. She had circled the names that mattered to her in a deep ebony ink. Names popped out at him like 'Hermione Granger' and 'Colin Creevey'. Adrian eyed the list warily; the scroll was at least five feet long, which indicated how much of a miracle it was that anyone had survived.  
  
He nodded sadly, and though of his mother's brother Ron, who had been engaged to be married to Hermione, the year after the war was over. And they would have, if Hermione herself hadn't been kidnapped, violated, and finally, mercifully, murdered.  
  
Leaving the study, he ran back down the hall, past the dog, and out the door, after picking up his pencil, the wards shot back up, and he continued down to his room. He picked up his Muggle vest, and other Muggle clothes and changed quickly. After all, if the Port Key worked correctly, he should land in the alleyway next to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
He picked up his trunk, and pulled the river stone out of his pocket, "Viaggiatore." He whispered, and felt the unusual lurch from behind his navel, and the sensation as if he were flying through the air at unsafe velocities.  
  
He landed, and it felt as though he had been jammed directly into a brick wall that wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
Authors Notes: I'm back!!!! WEEEE!!! Next chapter us all about Athena, so never fear! Lol, had WAY to much sugar.lol...ummm, the doors are from Alice in Wonderland. Um. Viaggiatore is Italian for traveler. Talk to ya'll later! 


	3. The Very Leaky Cauldron

Athena stood in the dark, and inhaled deeply, before hefting her trunk and heading off down the road, her trunk leaving a flattened trail of grass behind her. She continued down the back road that led to the village and stopped as it came into view. She frowned, and scanned the little houses of the village. She was sure there was a train station somewhere! And she would need to make a stop at the local bank.  
  
She continued down the side of the road, until the grass stopped and she was forced to drag her trunk on the pavement. It made a scratchy screeching noise that forced Athena to pause, and lift it onto the opposite side of the road, where she continued down to the town.  
  
It rose before her as she reached the bottom of the hill and she saw the station, down the road that was stretched in front of her and she grinned, seeing the bank at the opposite side of the street. She crossed, and stepped into the open-late bank.  
  
"Hello." Said the cheery woman at the desk, "Your out late, running away?" She joked.  
  
"Yes." Athena said firmly, and watched in satisfaction as the woman's smile faltered and fell off her face to leave it grave and serious.  
  
"You should go home." She said, giving Athena a pointed look.  
  
"No." Athena said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine. Name?"  
  
"Dumbledore." Athena said deadpan.  
  
"Which one?" The woman asked.  
  
Athena sighed. "Athena."  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Aaliyah. Would you like the zip code too?"  
  
"No thank you, that won't be necessary. How much will you be withdrawing?"  
  
"Twenty pounds, please."  
  
The money switched hands and Athena left, crossing the street again, dragging her trunk with her towards the train station.  
  
"Twelve twenty to London!" The conductor called as she reached the ticket stand.  
  
"One, please." Athena panted. She accepted the ticket and shoved her trunk up and her cat onto the floor in the compartment nearest her, sliding into the nearest seat and letting out a relieved breath. She was almost out. She was finally on her way to London.  
  
Athena fell asleep with thoughts of Muggle London filling her head and she jerked awake as the train shuddered to a stop at Kings Cross. The conductor slid open the doors and she jumped gratefully out of her uncomfortable seat, his stiff back popping as she stood. Picking up her trunk she hopped out of the compartment, her arm jerking with the shock as her heavy trunk hit the pavement with a gut wrenching sound.  
  
Despite her seemingly hopeless position, Athena grinned and grabbed an abandoned trolley, rolling her much lighter trunk away from the train and towards the exit.  
  
Three streets and a "short cut" later, Athena stood proudly facing the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping into the pub, a bell rang quietly upstairs, and a moment later old Tom came down, an apron tied haphazardly over his nightgown. "Lodgings?" He yawned.  
  
"Yes sir." Athena said respectfully, knowing that even though Tom may look old and feeble, he had a great deal of magic stored in him.  
  
Tom peered closely at her, "By god! Athena! You look jus' like yer mother!"  
  
"Thanks, Tom." She said dryly, then she yawned, "What room is available?"  
  
"Twelve is all yours." Tom smiled crookedly, moving out from behind the counter, "May I help yeh with yer trunk?"  
  
She nodded and let him pick it up, then followed him up the narrow staircase with Luna, toward the number twelve at the top. Tom opened it with a flourish, "There yeh go, Miss Athena."  
  
She nodded, and took her trunk, dragging it into the room and shrugging out of her cloak and outer robe, before collapsing into an exhausted heap on her bed. Then Luna yowled and Athena jerked awake, growling unintelligibly and letting Luna free of the cramped space.  
  
"Buggering cat." She muttered grumpily with a yawn, crumpling back onto the bed and collapsing into a satisfied sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The morning came to the loch with a strangled scream from the Dumbledore residence as Minerva entered her daughter's room early Saturday morning, only to find her daughter missing. She searched the room from top to bottom, but found no sign of a struggle, her cat, her trunk, and of her pre- bought school supplies, and no note.  
  
Minerva had immediately run to her husband, who had the damned twinkle in his eye, and said very calmly that Athena was at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"What do you mean 'At the Leaky Cauldron?" Minerva asked in a voice of forced calm. "She needs to be home!"  
  
"No, Minerva," He said calmly, "She needs to take some time to herself, meet some people."  
  
Minerva sighed, but let herself be mellowed by Albus's warm embrace and not quite reassuring words.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later Athena woke to Luna jumping up onto her bed and yowling urgently. Athena grumbled again, but stood, opening the door for Luna to step out into the hall. During the next twenty minutes, she took a shower, brushed her teeth and hair, and changed into clean, unrumpled clothes.  
  
Grinning slightly, she bounded down the stairs and bought a small muffin from Tom, and politely asked him to open the barrier between Diagon Alley and the pub. He did, and Athena watched as the bricks realigned themselves into the archway and as she entered the hustle and bustle of the noisy street, she heard Tom's call of, "Don't go into Knockturn Alley!" She nodded to show she understood and went about her business.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry about not updating. My writing time was cut off by the due dates of many papers and math. As I am writing at school, this excuse is absolutely true. :P. Anyway, the chapter is short, yes, but the next chapter is all Adrian, and when these two meet up, we will get a physical description of both of them, and after that the chapters will no longer be switching POV's every time, but we may just be going back and forth between their parents. At least, I hope so. Hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Shout outs!  
  
PrincessWitch: Thanks! I hope it sounds interesting. :D  
  
chicken13: I'll try my best. Its hard to write the stuff at school, and the updates will unfortunately sporadic.  
  
LinZE: *grins sheepishly* She just wants Athena to be all she can be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to make Minerva more of a caring and worried mother. I'll try the same with Gin too. :)  
  
Isabelle3: Getting hurt may or may not play into it. I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the review though!  
  
Viv: Shut up you. I could stop writing this now. ;) Or, *gasp* worse! Turn it into a tragedy. Bwahahaha!  
  
Assasinatorgirl: *melts under puppy eyes* oh-kay. *grins* I'll try to write more, okays?  
  
Jestana: :-D Thanks. I hope it stays interesting. *grins* yay!  
  
DigidestinedGirlAlex: Wow. You reviewed all of my stories. :-D *hugs* hehehe. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: The dog ate my disclaimer. 


End file.
